Out of Character
by orinjblosom
Summary: It was out of character for Hermione Granger to divorce Ronald Weasley. It was definitely out of character for her rebound tryst with Viktor Krum to be headline news. Out of character didn't even begin to explain how she ended up in Draco Malfoy's tattoo shop in Brazil, never mind his bedroom. But then again, he was out of character too. Four part Dramione LEMON.
1. Part I

**Part I**

The sound of a tiny beak tapping against glass filled the otherwise quiet bedroom. Light from the newly risen sun filtered in through the delicate bedroom curtains and beamed down upon the bed. A mop of dark, curly hair surfaced from beneath the covers to investigate the raucous that had prematurely interrupted her sleep on this beautiful Saturday morning. Hermione threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. With her eyes properly adjusted she recognized the source of the noise to be Ginny's owl Oscar, who continued to peck away dutifully until Hermione reached the window and unlatched it for him.

'What could Ginny want so early?' She thought, as she accepted the letter the little owl thrust at her. Hermione offered Oscar a treat and unfolded the parchment.

 _Sorry to wake you but I told Oscar this was urgent. I hope he gets to you before you see today's edition of the Daily Prophet. I'd tell you not to look but that would just delay the inevitable. I don't know what else to say other than that Harry and I are here for you if you need to talk about this. You know we support you no matter what. Please come over when you're ready._

 _xxx_

 _-G_

Hermione felt like someone had dropped her stomach off a cliff and her mind clicked into overdrive. This news had Ginny sounding exceptionally serious so it must be pretty grim. The worst part was that she had no idea what it could be and Hermione hated being taken by surprise. Years earlier she had gotten used to finding herself featured on the front pages of newspapers and magazines. The media loved to follow her relationship with Ron and her friendship with Harry and Ginny, but as they settled into married life the media mostly ran out of stories to print. It wasn't until nearly a year ago that Hermione had to recall what it was like to be a front page story again. She and Ron had decided to finally divorce after years of denial about their incompatibility. The Daily Prophet naturally tried to spin some scandal into the story but the couple had nothing to hide. A few months back Ron had begun to date again and Hermione found herself more bothered by it than she expected when she first saw pictures of him kissing another witch. She was over it by now though so Ginny couldn't possibly be owling her about that.

Hermione tentatively opened the front door to her cottage and braced herself for what she was about to discover, but no amount of preparation could have softened the blow of seeing the images that were currently flashing across the page. The headline read: _**Good Girl Goes Bad**_ and below it were extremely intimate pictures of her with Viktor Krum. Hermione's mind immediately flashed back to her post-divorce getaway with her former lover. Throughout the years she'd kept in touch with the quidditch superstar despite Ron's objections. When the news of her divorce reached him in Bulgaria he quickly jumped on the chance to invite her to stay with him at his vacation home in Greece. Initially she'd declined but after months of sleeping alone, she began to crave a man's touch and inquired if the offer was still open. Viktor insisted that the offer was always open and she scrambled to arrange an international portkey.

Upon arrival, Viktor whisked Hermione away to his private beach and they spent the day lounging and drinking cocktails. It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Viktor made his move and Hermione did not hesitate to accept his advances. Things quickly got out of hand and before she knew it they were shagging like rabbits right there on the beach. It was by far the best sex she'd ever had and until now she'd never regretted the brief tryst. The private beach, it would seem, was not so private after all because images of Hermione with Viktor in various compromising positions and stages of undress were splashed across the front page of the most popular wizarding newspaper in England.

Hermione felt like vomiting. The pictures, thankfully, must have been taken from quite a distance so they were grainy enough to blur out the details, but they were certainly clear enough for there to be no question about what the couple was doing. Until now, Ginny had been the only person she'd confessed her hookup to but now the entire country was in on the secret. Humiliation was nowhere near strong enough to describe what Hermione was feeling and the nauseous feeling resurfaced.

She had no idea how long she sat on the bathroom floor staring at the toilet. It could have been minutes; it could have been hours. Her mind would not stop reminding her that she'd never be able to look Arthur and Molly in the eye again. Ron probably wouldn't speak to her for weeks. Even Harry, she knew, would be awkward around her for a while. This was a nightmare and it would not pass quickly. Would she ever be able to show her face in Diagon Alley or the Ministry again?

That was the solution then, she determined. She needed to leave wizarding London, at least temporarily. Hermione quickly drafted a letter to her boss at the ministry requesting a leave of absence effective immediately and a note to Ginny informing her of the plan to visit Brazil. A country in the opposite hemisphere seemed like exactly where she needed to be right now.

After packing hastily and grabbing the stash of muggle money she kept under the mattress, Hermione apparated to a muggle village nearby and ordered a car service. She hadn't flown by plane in many years but today muggle transportation was the way to go so she instructed the driver to drop her at the airport.

Ten hours and two layovers later, Hermione arrived in Brazil. The sun was bright and the air was hot and sticky, promptly causing her hair to gain volume. As soon as she stepped out onto the sidewalk she realized that this was the end of her planning. She didn't speak a word of Portuguese and hadn't made any arrangements for lodging. Luckily, the travel agent at the information desk spoke a bit of English and helped Hermione arrange for a shuttle to a hotel. Exhausted from her travels, she collapsed in bed upon check-in and slept restlessly until the next morning.

She awoke with the sun for the second day in a row and let out a heavy sigh as she climbed out of the strange bed. Hermione was glad she had paid extra for a room facing the water because as she approached the window she could tell the view was spectacular. The water was clear blue as far as the eye could see and the white sand sparkled in the sun, mired only by the outline of towels and umbrellas popping up along the beach. Tourists were already flocking to the beach, it would seem, so Hermione hurried to get ready. Showering proved to make her mane of wild curls even more unruly in the warm weather and she struggled to tame it into a bun. Soon she was dressed in her favorite green bikini and she made sure to apply her sunblock thoroughly. Getting horribly sunburnt on her first day of vacation was not on her agenda. Hermione wrapped a sarong around her waist, grabbed her towel and sunglasses, and headed for the door. She quickly purchased an English to Portuguese dictionary in the hotel lobby for a little light reading and continued her journey to the beach.

The hours passed by swiftly for Hermione as she basked in the tropical sun, imbibing cocktail after cocktail and attempting to teach herself Portuguese. Her choice of location, however, frequently brought back memories of her trip with Viktor. Visiting Greece was the last time Hermione had been to the beach. It was also the last time she had been with a man and being surrounded by men and women in the tiniest swim suits she'd ever seen only added to the stirring she felt between her legs. Perhaps she'd go for a romp with one of these attractive muggle men. She was here for the anonymity after all. But there were still risks, she reminded herself. She thought she was safe to do as she pleased on Viktor's beach but that obviously was not the case. She'd have to keep her desires in check from now on.

Yet, that realization did nothing to stop Hermione from openly staring at the woman sunbathing a few meters away. She could see the outline of a nipple ring through the thin material of her bikini top. Normally Hermione wouldn't think twice about such an observation but ever since Ginny's bachelorette party years earlier she'd developed a fascination for naughty piercings. At the time, Ginny insisted they visit a muggle tattoo and piercing shop before the start of the festivities. She and Luna both took the plunge and got a nipple pierced, while Hermione chickened out and decided to get her bellybutton done instead. According to Ginny, Harry was a big fan of her new jewelry. Ron, on the other hand, was furious about Hermione's minor modification but with the dissolution of their marriage, the idea would occasionally cross her mind. The urge was irresistible now and Hermione found herself packing up her things with every intention of finally going through with it.

It was nearly sundown by the time she located a shop that looked clean enough for her tastes. It also didn't hurt that the sign was printed in English. It reassured her that nothing would be confused in translation. The bell on the door jingled as Hermione entered and the young woman at the reception desk smiled at her over the counter.

"Hello miss. How can we help you today?" She greeted in accented but clear English.

"I- I'm here about a piercing." Hermione replied nervously.

"Sure. If you have a seat my boss will be right with you." She pointed to the small arrangement of chairs to the right. "Feel free to have a look through the portfolio, his work is beautiful." The girl handed her a large photo album and disappeared into the back room.

The album was bound in a heavy black leather and on the front cover a dragon was printed in elegant silver ink. Hermione turned to the first page and was stunned by what she saw. It was a color drawing of a phoenix rising from the ashes. The detail and precision of the piece were astounding. Beautiful was an understatement, Hermione thought. Each subsequent page after was a photo of a tattoo or piercing of a client. They were amazing in their own right, but it was that first image that impressed Hermione the most. Just as she was about to flip back for a second look, the door leading into the back opened again. The receptionist stepped through first, followed by the last person on the face of the earth Hermione expected to see. She let the album close abruptly with a thump.

Draco Malfoy stood before her with a similar look of shock on his face. This was goody two-shoes Granger sitting in the waiting room of his tattoo parlor in the middle of Rio after all. She looked exactly as he remembered, still a picture of properness. Draco, however, had changed his look considerably since she'd last seen him at his trial. Gone were the days of perfectly tailored, designer suits. Instead, he sported a pair of grey jeans with a plain white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He kept his long hair in a bun on top, while the sides and the back were buzzed close, matching the stubble sprinkled along his jaw.

"Nice hair, Granger." He broke the silence with a smirk.

Still too shocked to have a good comeback, she merely reached up to feel that a large chunk of curls had escaped her ponytail. She couldn't take her eyes off of him the entire time.

"If you'd quit staring at me like this we can head back into the studio to discuss what you're here for." He suggested and turned back towards the door. As if on autopilot, Hermione nodded and followed behind him, her legs moving on their own volition. Draco gestured for her to have a seat and once again she nodded without saying a word.

"I've never heard you this quiet. It's starting to scare me." He remarked and took off his jacket to reveal his own collection of tattoos. They covered the entirety of his left lower arm and a few extended up onto his bicep. He'd bulked up quite a bit since his teenage years and it suited him nicely. The first hints of attraction Hermione felt towards Draco were quickly squashed when she noticed the Dark Mark still displayed in the middle of his forearm. He must have felt her eyes boring into that spot because he quickly reversed course and shrugged his jacket back on.

"It's enchanted not to allow any other markings to cover it up, I've been trying for years." Draco acknowledged casually but Hermione swore she saw a hint of pink rising on his cheeks. "Funny enough, the muggles give me lots of compliments on it. It's the ultimate revenge on that old snake if you ask me."

Hermione still sat dumfounded. This was information overload.

"I should probably go." She managed to utter as she got up to leave. With seeker swiftness, Draco reached out and latched a hand around her wrist before she could make it to the door.

"Not so fast, Granger. You can't just stumble into my place of business from the other side of the world and then just leave without so much as an explanation."

The look of sincerity on his face made Hermione pause and sit back in the chair. It was then that she noticed his eyes and had left hers and wandered to focus on her own scarred tissue, just above where his hand remained. The word _Mudblood_ was still etched in his aunt's handwriting across her pale skin. Draco looked horrified but rather than draw his hand away, she felt his fingers ghost along the surface of the ugly scar.

"I- I don't think I ever got to apologize for everything that happened that day." There was a shakiness to his voice now, "What my aunt did to you-"

"I forgave you a long time ago, Malfoy." Hermione cut him off, "Let's not dwell in the past."

He nodded and quickly composed himself. Like any good Slytherin, he specialized in composure.

"In that case, let's focus on the present." Draco began, "What kind of services are you in the market for? Tattoo or piercing?"

"Uh, a uh, a piercing." Hermione stumbled over her words and added with a blush, "A nipple piercing."

"Well that's a bit out of character for you, Granger." He chuckled, "But I suppose after getting caught shagging Viktor Krum I shouldn't assume anything anymore."

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he knew he'd made a huge mistake. Hermione's face fell instantly and turned a shade close to purple in embarrassment. Without a word she got up to leave again, this time with more conviction. This would be harder to smooth over.

"Granger, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought it up. Please stay." Draco shouted after her.

"How did you find out?" She whispered in defeat without turning back to face him.

"I still subscribe to the Prophet. It gets to me a day or so late but I like to follow the news in case I ever decide to go back." Draco confessed. "I saw the pictures just this morning."

"You think less of me now, don't you?" Hermione asked timidly, turning back towards him.

"Not less." He answered honestly, "But differently." He left out the part about how is pants got a little tight in the crotch when he thought about it.

"I'll never be able to go back. My reputation is ruined!" She lamented. "I fled the continent and I still can't even escape this nightmare. I'll have to live as a muggle again forever."

"If I can do it, you can do it." Draco reminded her. The look of shock on her face was nearly priceless. "Come on Granger, don't tell me you don't know how my trial ended. The Wizengamot sentenced me to five years without magic and liquidated my father's company to pay reparations. I was left with no magic, no money, and most people thought I got off too lightly. I was completely disgraced. Blaise lent me enough money for a one way plane ticket here and the rest is history. I've never gone back"

"But how did-? What made you-?" Hermione sputtered in surprise.

"All this stammering is unbecoming, Granger. You've never been anything but blunt so don't beat around the bush now. How did I get by? What made me become a tattoo artist? I adjusted to life without magic easier than expected, actually. The only job I could get at first was as a janitor at a little shop not far from here. One day the owner caught me doodling on some discarded templates and decided I should train as an apprentice. Art has always been a passion of mine, you see. Once I started working on my own clients I was able to save up enough money to open my own place. I've had my magic back for a few years now but I can't bring myself to give this up so I still stay open during the evening. During the day I work in research and development for a potions company testing new ingredients from the Amazon. I find this schedule keeps both sides of my brain sharp."

"Do you ever think of going back?" She continued to probe. This grown up Draco had her head spinning with questions.

"I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it but why face that stigma again? And besides, most of my family and friends are dead or in Azkaban so I don't have much to go back to." Draco replied with a shrug. After nearly ten years away it was easy to be nonchalant about it. "Any more questions, or should we get down to business?" He inquired.

"No, that about covers it." Hermione responded with a gulp. Her questions would have to wait. "What does business entail exactly?" She continued, hoping after all this she didn't lose her nerve.

"Well once you pick which side I'm doing you'll have to take off your shirt. I'll sterilize the area, open a new needle, and clamp the site. The needle is hollow so it'll puncture a hole for the ring to pass through. Then I'll close the ring, clean the area again and give you instructions on how to care for it." Draco explained and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Shall we?"

He heard her mutter something under her breath about all the wizards in England seeing her tits already, followed by a deep breath and proceeded to remove her shirt in one confident motion. He was taken by surprise that she'd gone braless and as such, was now staring directly at Hermione Granger's naked breasts. He'd seen plenty of breasts in his life, whether it be for business or pleasure, and he always managed to keep his cool. But something about seeing his childhood nemesis naked from the waist up had him squirming in his chair and despite his best efforts, Draco could feel the bulge growing in his pants once again.

He heard Hermione clear her throat and ask, "I'm not sure which side to do. What do you think would suit me best?" He could hear the vulnerability in her voice and forced himself back into his professional mentality. Her breasts were as close to symmetrical as he'd ever seen. They were small, barely a handful he guessed, but they fit her petite frame perfectly. It was almost a shame that he was about to tamper with them.

"Either side should do." Draco replied in a gravelly voice. "But I've always prefer the left one for some reason. Do you mind if I touch?"

Hermione gulped and shook her head. A second later she felt his thumb brush over her left nipple causing it to pebble instantly under his touch. She had to bite her lip to stop a moan from escaping. Had her eyes not fluttered shut in that moment, she would have seen Draco fight the same urge. He then swiveled around abruptly to face the counter and gather the necessary supplies.

The preparation went quickly and before they knew it, Draco had the needle poised and ready to pierce through her sensitive flesh.

"Ready?" He checked before proceeding.

"As I'll ever be." Hermione nodded and instantly felt a sharp pinch shoot through her now tender nipple. Draco's fingers worked skillfully to thread the ring in behind the needle and clamp it shut. Watching him maneuver so delicately around her personal areas sent a jolt of arousal straight through her core. She never thought she'd see the day when Draco Malfoy would be so diligent to avoid causing her pain. Hermione took a deep breath and reminded herself that it wasn't personal, only what was expected from his job. She almost believed it too, until Draco looked up and met her gaze. His pupils were dilated like saucers and his breaths were fast and shallow. There was no denying that he was affected by this encounter too.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked after swallowing thickly. "Do you want to take a look?"

Hermione nodded and tried to walk towards the mirror but her overwhelming arousal had left her weak in the knees. Draco noticed her unsteadiness right away and put an arm around her waist to guide her the rest of the way. They stood together in front of the mirror admiring the finished product. She was extremely pleased with the result and from what she gathered, Draco must have been too because he couldn't take his eyes off her. The look of desire evident across his features had Hermione swooning again and she leaned her back against him for support. It was only when she felt him gasp against her neck that she realized she could feel his erection pressing against her backside. Before she could react, Draco darted across the room and began apologizing frantically.

"Forgive me, Hermione. This has never happened with a client before-" She'd never heard him say her given name before but she found she quite liked it. He continued to ramble about professionalism and not wanting to give the wrong impression.

As he spoke Hermione could only focus on his lips and how much she was hoping he'd stop talking long enough to kiss her. Until half an hour ago she would have considered the notion crazy, laughable even. This was the boy who tormented her for the better part of six years. Hell, she was tortured in his home by his aunt while he stood and watched. Even so, Hermione could not deny that she was attracted to the man pacing across the room from her. It was abundantly clear to her that Draco had come a long way from being the arrogant bully turned Death Eater she once knew. It was also true that she'd forgiven him a long time ago, but lusting after him was an entirely unexpected emotion. Maybe there was something liberating about feeling like she had nothing left to lose, or perhaps it was her overdeveloped sense of Gryffindor courage that led Hermione to make her move.

"Draco, I'm not upset." She approached him and held her finger against his mouth to silence him. "Quite the opposite in fact." Hermione watched as his expression changed instantly from bewilderment to lust. "So are you going to kiss me now, or what?" She challenged with a smirk that could rival his own.

Draco, never one to shy away from a challenge, removed the finger she had pressed against his lips and kissed the tip gently. He peppered kisses across her knuckles and up her arm until she could feel his hot breath against her neck. This time Hermione did not stifle the moan that rose from her throat when she felt his lips press just below her ear. It was a spot that made her toes curl and Draco had found it on his very first try. He continued nipping along her jawline until he reached the corner of her mouth. Her lips were slightly parted in anticipation, just enough for him to seize her bottom one between his own and nibble gently. Unable to withstand the teasing any longer, Hermione rose up onto her tip toes and sealed her mouth over his. Almost immediately she could feel Draco's tongue sweeping across her lips and she parted them once again to allow it to connect with her own.

The temperature in the room seemed to rise dramatically as their kisses grew more frenzied. There was no way the receptionist couldn't hear the panting and moaning that filled the small studio but they were both too caught up in each other to care. In one swift motion, Draco hoisted Hermione onto the countertop, never breaking their kiss. He didn't seem to notice that his carefully arranged collection of inks was no longer carefully arranged. His thoughts were now completely consumed by the feeling of her hot core pressing against his raging erection. The arousal he felt after seeing those pictures was nothing compared to the real thing. Draco couldn't get enough of her. His hands released their grip on her waist and slowly worked their way up her torso. He could feel her body quivering under his touch and he groaned as Hermione ground her hips against his.

Without thinking, Draco reached up to grasp her breasts only to be met with a yelp of pain rather than a cry of pleasure. Quickly he removed his hands from where they had travelled and stepped back from the counter. A small trickle of blood surrounded Hermione's freshly pierced nipple.

"Shit I can't believe I just did that!" Draco cursed under his breath and scrambled to find something to wipe it up amongst his now disheveled workstation.

"It's not as bad as it looks, honestly. Mostly I was taken by surpr—Oh!" Hermione gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Draco delicately cleaned around the sensitive area with some gauze.

"Does that feel okay?" He asked tenderly.

"Mhmm" Was all she managed to croak out with a nod, feeling both nipples ache for more attention.

Once Draco was satisfied with his work, he took a step back and observed the beautiful witch before him. Hermione's eyes were screwed shut, her head thrown back and her swollen lips parted. Her hair seemed to defy gravity and Draco swore he could sense the magic crackling around her. His mind conjured the image of what it would be like to have her hot, naked body writhing beneath him and he nearly blew his load on the spot. If they continued at this pace he was likely to embarrass himself like a second year.

"Is something wrong?" Her voice sounded distant, barely breaking through his own thoughts and it took another moment for his mind to snap out of the fantasy he'd conjured. Draco's hesitation had obviously given the wrong impression because Hermione was already reaching to retrieve her discarded blouse from the chair beside her.

"Don't even think about it, Granger." He chuckled, stepping forward to position himself between her thighs once more. "I'm quite enjoying the view."

For good measure Draco proceeded to vanish the shirt from her grasp with a satisfied smirk. Hermione's eyes grew wide at the impressive feat of both wandless and wordless magic she'd just witnessed, but her words of adulation died on her lips as he leaned in to place another hot, open mouthed kiss on _that_ spot below her ear. The unabashed whimper he elicited with that move sent the sexual tension in the room skyrocketing and in an instant they'd picked up exactly where they'd let off moments ago, snogging like horny teenagers under the quidditch stands.

Draco was careful with his hands this time, letting them roam her back instead, occasionally getting them tangled in the ever multiplying curls escaping her doomed bun. Hermione on the other hand was waging an all-out assault on Draco's clothing. She was eager to get her hands on the toned physique he'd briefly revealed to her at the start of their meeting and made quick work of removing his heavy jacket. Her eyes were once again drawn to the dark mark on his forearm but she made sure not to allow her eyes to linger this time. Rather, she turned her attention to yanking his t-shirt up and over his head.

Hermione now took her own opportunity to admire the topless figure before her. Draco had come a long way compared to the scrawny boy she remembered from Hogwarts. He certainly couldn't be described as ripped even now but she was glad for that, it wouldn't have suited him. She concluded that he'd somehow struck the perfect balance between toned and lean, an accomplishment that no doubt took plenty of effort on his part. It was certainly enough to distract her from the scar that ran diagonally across the length of his torso, a permanent reminder of Harry's experiment with the sectumsempra curse sixth year. Hermione realized her appreciative gaze was now bordering on staring. She looked up at him with a sheepish grin only to be met with a look of pure lust and she bit her lip in response. Something akin to a growl came rumbling from Draco's throat and he dove back in to capture her lips with his own. They kissed like they wanted to devour each other, tongues dancing and maneuvering for control.

Hermione's hands began to wander Draco's torso, her fingertips delicately tracing the outlines of the muscles on his chest before lightly scraping her nails over his nipples. He reacted immediately, biting down on her lip and thrusting his throbbing erection against the apex of her thighs. She continued her exploration, tracing down the center of his abdomen, basking in the feel of his muscles trembling under her touch. The ever stoic Draco Malfoy was losing his composure before her eyes and it turned her on immensely. The effect she seemed to have on him only enticed her fingers to follow the trail of fine blond hair that led past his belly button down to the waist of his pants.

Seeming to anticipate what might be coming next, Draco pulled away from their kiss abruptly and gazed deeply into her chocolate colored eyes.

"Hermione…" He whispered breathlessly, never breaking their eye contact. "We don't have to…"

But before he could finish his statement, Hermione had taken his bulging crotch into her hand and given it a gentle but deliberate stroke. Draco's forehead landed against hers with a dull thud and his pelvis began to thrust wildly on its own accord. It only took a few more strokes before she had him panting and moaning. Her agile fingers undid the button of his jeans and made their way towards his zipper before she felt his hand wrap around her own to halt its progress.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked for the second time in as many minutes.

"Granger, if you're worried you've done something to turn me off, that couldn't be further from the truth." Draco assured her. "The only thing wrong is that I'm about to go off in my pants like some bloody schoolboy."

She watched as he turned to collect his discarded shirt and for the first time caught a glimpse of the massive tattoo that covered the entire expanse of his back. It was the drawing of the phoenix she'd admired earlier, this time etched permanently onto his pale flesh. The ripple of his muscles gave the beautiful bird the illusion of life and Hermione fought the urge to take a feel for herself. But before she could act, Draco had already slipped his shirt back over his body and turned to face her. Without hesitating this time, he brushed aside a lock of curls and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'd like to take you home and shag you properly, Granger." He delivered with an air of confidence, "Only if you're agreeable to it of course, but I'm hoping you're nearly as far gone as I am." He added, nibbling gently on her ear.

Hermione could feel herself melting into his touch once more, but a knock at the door quickly brought her back to reality. Draco broke away and dashed towards the source of the sound. Discreetly he stuck his head into the hallway, careful not to reveal his topless client and the disarray they'd caused. From what she could understand with her limited self-taught Portuguese, he said goodnight to his employee and waited until her heard her depart before turning his attention back to the woman he'd just invited home for a romp.

"If you tell me where you've vanished my shirt we can get going." Hermione offered as she hopped down off the counter. The bounce of her tiny breasts as she did so had Draco's cock twitching in his trousers.

"It's waiting in my bedroom. A tad presumptuous on my part I'll admit but it does appear to be paying off." He chuckled and reached into the cabinet where he kept the extra promotional apparel he sold. "This should work for now, the drive isn't long."

 _ **TBC** _


	2. Part II

" _If you tell me where you've vanished my shirt we can get going." Hermione offered as she hopped down off the counter. The bounce of her tiny breasts as she did so had Draco's cock twitching in his trousers._

" _It's waiting in my bedroom. A tad presumptuous on my part I'll admit but it does appear to be paying off." He chuckled and reached into the cabinet where he kept the extra promotional apparel he sold. "This should work for now, the drive isn't long."_

 **Part II**

Hermione slipped the thin material over her head and followed Draco towards the door. She was shocked when he reached out to take her hand but did not resist as their fingers intertwined. He led her out the back door to where his motorcycle was parked.

"How far do we have to go on this thing?" She inquired nervously, feeling the familiar apprehension of getting on a broom.

"It's about a ten minute drive into the mountains." He told her. "But if I didn't know any better I'd say that prospect scares you a little."

"Of course I'm not afraid." Hermione replied quickly, raising her head and crossing her arms.

In that moment she very much reminded Draco of her Hogwarts self but he chose to turn his attention to duplicating his helmet with another casual display of wandless, non-verbal magic.

"That's very impressive but you perform it so mundanely. There are wizards that spend a lifetime failing to master that ability." She remarked and accepted the cloned helmet.

"I imagine none of those wizards ever had their wands confiscated. It's amazing what one can accomplish with the proper motivation."

"It didn't violate your probation?" Hermione asked as she struggled to stuff her mane of curls into the helmet.

"Turns out the magic you need to tap into is the same that causes accidental magic as a child. The international authorities don't monitor that frequency. The trick is you have to want it bad enough and concentrate completely on the task at hand." He explained.

"Typical Slytherin finding a loophole in the system." She teased. But before Draco could respond with a comeback, a cool gust of air brought a chill to the night. He immediately shrugged off his jacked and draped it over her shoulders.

"The ride might get a little chilly but I enjoy the fresh air." He donned his own helmet before swinging his leg over the bike. A moment later the engine roared to life and he turned to pat the spot on the seat behind him, beckoning her to join him. "Come on Granger, I promise not to bite until we get home."

She hesitantly followed his lead and mounted the bike, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist for security. The cold air had her nipples standing at full attention and he could feel them rubbing against his back through the thin material of his shirt. Combined with the rumble of the engine beneath his crotch, Draco needed a moment to regroup before shifting into gear and beginning their journey.

They rode in silence, letting the unspoken sexual tension between them reach record levels as they took in the beautiful Brazilian scenery. As they climbed higher and higher up the mountainside it became increasingly clear to Hermione why her companion chose to restart his life here. Lush foliage covered the landscape but it was the breathtaking view of the ocean beyond the trees that stole the show. Before she knew it, Draco brought the bike to a halt outside a very modest looking house built into the side of the mountain. The design was modern but inconspicuous, not at all what Hermione was expecting. Oddly, she reminded herself, that seemed to be the theme of this trip. More of the same rich foliage lined the street, obscuring any further investigation by prying eyes. Draco dismounted first and he assisted Hermione as she did the same. He couldn't help but chuckle as her hair prang back to life when she removed her helmet.

"We have to go in together." He told her and held out his hand. The spark of magic between them as she took it did not go unnoticed but was quickly followed by the distinct feeling of his wards passing over them as they crossed through the front gate.

Upon entering the property, the true appearance of his home was finally revealed. Hermione would still describe it as modern, but it certainly was no longer inconspicuous. Nearly all of the walls were made of glass, revealing a spectacular view of both the jungle and the ocean from every room. What attracted Hermione's attention the most, however, were the gardens on either side of the path to the door. They contained all sorts of unusual and exotic magical flora, most of which she couldn't even begin to identify. Draco's voice cut through her thoughts just as the bookish side of her brain began to kick into overdrive.

"I never fancied myself a herbologist but growing your own potion ingredients yields some amazing results. Some days I feel a bit like your friend Longbottom though." He commented with a smirk she would almost describe as fond.

"Neville would go wild for this garden." Hermione noted. "And I'm positive Harry would love to pick your brain about adding concealment charms to your wards, your work is very intricate. Personally I'm still very much intrigued by your mastery of wandless, nonverbal magic. I'd love to hear more about your process and –"

"We can start your lessons in the morning if you wish." Draco cut her off before the rambling could continue. Using the hand that was still grasping his own, he tugged her closer. "But if you don't mind I'd rather not think about Potter and Longbottom right know. I've got my sights set on a much sexier Gryffindor at the moment."

"If I'm not mistaken I think Draco Malfoy just called me sexy." Hermione teased and stepped closer again, positioning herself directly in front of him. "I think that's a bigger headline than my tits are."

"Granger, as far as I'm concerned those headlines are one in the same." He spoke gruffly, the only outward indication that his dormant arousal was about to come surging back to life. He took a moment to study her face, noting the subtle sprinkling of freckles that blossomed across her nose under the Brazilian sun. The innocence implied by those markings was far outweighed by the look of mischief and lust twinkling in her eyes. Before he could be sure how it happened their lips collided much like they had in his shop but the level of excited anticipation quickly exceeded any amount they had reached there.

Draco did his best to guide them down the path to his front entry and through the door, but Hermione also seemed to be doing her best to distract him from this task. Her hands were everywhere, clutching and clawing at his arms and torso through his shirt until she finally found her way underneath it. The feeling of her delicate fingers tracing the taut flesh of his abdomen had him straining against the fabric of his pants, especially as her hand dipped lower towards the buckle of his belt. If she wasn't close to blowing his mind already, she began to leave hot open-mouthed kisses down his neck while scraping her fingertips along the waistband of his trousers. He knew if they continued at this pace they've never make it to the bedroom.

Draco let out a strangled expletive when Hermione bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. It took all his will power not to vanish their clothes and take her right there on the doorstep. But as he recalled, he'd promised her a proper shag and that's exactly what he intended to deliver.

"I have a very comfortable bed you know, Granger." He managed to point out between heavy, panting breathes.

"Right, I suppose I'm getting a little carried away." Hermione pulled back abruptly, a blush of embarrassment creeping up her face. But as quickly as she backed way, Draco pulled her right back in. Brushing aside her mass of curls, he pressed his mouth against her ear and whispered his reassurance.

"Don't be ashamed, Hermione. I want this as much as you do." He said before gently nipping at her earlobe and sealing it with a kiss to _that_ spot on her neck. She went weak at the knees almost instantly and he took the opportunity to hoist her up into his arms. Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips, offering the friction against his member he so desperately craved. Delaying the gratification of grinding into her hot core was nearly as bad as being cruicio'd he concluded.

With adrenaline on his side, Draco got them to the bedroom in record time. Hermione was so consumed by the bliss of being snogged senseless that she failed to notice the magnificent 360 degree views of the mountainside and stunning art collection her companion had devoted years to curating. She was especially distracted when he untangled her limbs from his own, placed her down on his very comfortable bed and began undressing before her. As badly as she wanted to rip his clothes off herself, Hermione had to admit this was the best view yet. She watched as Draco tossed aside his shoes and socks before reaching for the hem of his shirt. The material disappeared up and over his body in one fluid motion revealing his toned physique. Hermione was not shy about letting her eyes devour him and watched hungrily as he unlatched his belt, followed by the button and zipper on his pants. He pushed them down his legs and stepped out of each side as he strode towards her in only his grey silk boxers. Hermione could see the outline of a very impressive erection pressing against the thin material and she bit her lip in anticipation. She reached out to touch him but he swept her hand aside gently.

"Not yet, pet. I want to have my way with you first." He murmured and knelt beside her legs.

Draco took his time removing her sandals and caressing the soft skin of her ankles and calves. Hermione kept herself propped up on her elbows to watch as he continued his tender touches up her legs. He leaned in to scatter feather-light kisses to the inside of her knees, all the while stroking further and further up her thighs to coax them open. By the time Draco reached her apex, Hermione's legs were spread wantonly. She ached for him to carry on his journey towards her center and didn't care about appearing eager.

"Please touch me Draco." She begged and thrust her hips towards his hand seeking friction.

"Patience Granger." He chuckled in response but proceeded to unbutton her shorts. "Lift up." He instructed and patted her bottom.

Hermione did as she was told and raised her hips allowing him to remove the garment. The panties underneath had an obvious wet spot, confirming her arousal. Draco almost felt bad for teasing her when she clearly was ready for release.

"Is this where you want me to touch you?" He ran his finger over the spot, making sure to add an extra flick over her swollen nub. All she could do was throw her head back and gasp in response. "I suppose that's a yes." He remarked and replicated that same maneuver until she was squirming and writhing.

Hearing her moans and mewls had his cock pleading for attention but he wasn't ready to move on until he saw her to the finish. Draco pushed the fabric of her panties aside and plunged a finger into her dripping sex. Hermione responded immediately, rolling her hips to encourage further penetration. It had been months since she'd been touched this way by someone else's hand and it felt euphoric. Draco added another finger and positioned his thumb over her clit, rubbing and pumping slowly at first then speeding up as her cries grew louder. In a matter of minutes Draco had her on the edge, panting and begging for orgasm. He moved up to join her in the bed while doing his best to maintain their rhythm. She looked positively rapturous in this near orgasmic state, her delicate features overwhelmed with pleasure and wild curls spread over the covers. Draco leaned down to suckle on her neck which finally triggered her release. Hermione called out his name and a string of expletives as she came, soaking his fingers

"Sweet Merlin you're good at that." She muttered as she recovered. "But don't let it go to your head, you don't have very much competition."

"Believe me, I'm quite content knowing I at least beat out Krum and the Weasel when it comes to pleasing women." He grinned. "But the real good news here is that you've only just begun to benefit from my skills."

Draco withdrew his fingers from her tender womanhood and the renewed friction on her extra sensitive flesh had Hermione arching her back once more. Seeing his former nemesis in the throes of passion had Draco feeling increasingly impatient about withholding his own pleasure. So for the second time that night he vanished his partner's clothing, only this time she was left completely in the nude. Hermione, feeling the chill of her sudden exposure, made to cover herself but Draco quickly reached out and prevented her from doing so.

"You're gorgeous, Granger. No need to hide." She looked up at him perplexed, like it was the first time she'd ever been told such a thing. Always a believer that actions speak louder than words, Draco responded the only way he could think, by leaning down and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

Hermione knew right away that there was something different about this kiss. It wasn't rushed or hurried as their earlier encounters had been. Rather, he was taking his time to prove he deserved to see her this intimately. So few had after all. More importantly, Hermione felt something in this kiss that she'd only detected in fleeting moments with Viktor and something she'd definitely never felt with Ron. She determined that Draco felt lucky to be kissing her and also concluded that this turned her on immensely.

He continued to kiss her almost timidly, his tongue playing hard to get and resisting her attempts to intensify their snogging. Only when she seemed to resign to this slower pace did Draco cease his efforts on her lips and shift his focus to peppering kisses along her jaw, down her neck and across her collarbone. Hermione could have sworn she heard him let out a growl before cupping her bare breasts and kneading them gently, careful not to disturb the jewelry now dangling from her nipple. He flicked his thumb over the other and watched as she bit down on her swollen lower lip to stifle a moan. When he did it a second time her moans could not be suppressed. In fact they spurred him to take the sensitive peak into his mouth instead. Draco reveled in the delicious noises that escaped her lips as he nibbled and sucked on her delicate bud.

Hermione grasped at the lean muscles of his shoulders with one hand and tangled her fingers into his blonde locks with the other, encouraging him to resume his journey south. Deciding he'd teased her enough for one evening Draco kissed his way down Hermione's stomach, appreciating the way she trembled under his touch. She did not resist when he reached his destination and threw both of her legs over his shoulders for better access. Below a small triangle of well-groomed curls her folds remained swollen and wet from her previous orgasm. Draco spread her lips and blew gently on the area, eliciting a whimper from his lover. He wasted no time sweeping his tongue across her slit, lapping at the juice that poured out.

"Mmm Draco." Hermione panted his name when his tongue grazed her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Please I need more." She begged, bucking her hips into his face.

Draco's neglected erection throbbed almost painfully hearing her plead with him and in that moment he decided he could wait no longer. He took a step back and smirked at her cry of disappointment but reached down to finally remove his boxers. Hermione sat up in protest and opened her eyes just in time to watch his rigid cock spring free. Until now Viktor's penis was the largest she'd ever seen but Draco now decisively held that position. She licked her lips as he gripped it tightly with his own hand, giving it two quick pumps and spreading the liquid that oozed from the tip down the shaft. The aching in her core was at full blast now at the thought of being penetrated by what stood before her.

In a flash Draco was on top of her again, this time poised at her center. Hermione could feel the head of his member stroking against her sopping wet folds until he finally came to rest at her entrance. Their eyes met in that moment, Draco's searching Hermione's for any sign of hesitation or doubt. When he found neither he began to ease his way into hot, tight core. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his hips, coaxing him deeper and reveling in the fullness. Neither one of them could believe how each thrust seemed more incredible than the last.

"I'm so close." Hermione panted, gripping him tighter between her thighs.

Draco did not respond, only managing to furrow his brows deeper in concentration. The prolonged teasing had done his stamina no favors it seemed. He could feel the familiar sensation building in his testicles and he knew he was closing in on the finish. Desperately he removed a hand from her hip and reached between them where their bodies met. It only took one swipe across her swollen nub to send Hermione thrashing and moaning to her release. Feeling her quiver around him was all it took to trigger his own and he collapsed on top of her with a grunt.

They remained a pile of sweaty, tangled limbs until their breaths evened out into a deep slumber.


End file.
